1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with an actuating mechanism that actuates two mechanisms in response to an operation of a single lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-292435 (JP-A-2009-292435) describes a vehicle seat provided with an actuating mechanism that releases locks of two mechanisms in response to an operation of a single lever. The two mechanisms are configured such that the lock of one is released first by the lever being operated, and the lock of the other is then released by the lever being operated further.
In this related art, a mechanism is provided that allows the power that is transmitted to escape midway so that an unreasonable load will not be applied to the mechanism on the side where the lock is released first due to the progression of the lever operation. However, the mechanism on the side where the lock is released later is configured to continue to receive a load from the operation of the lever even after the lock has been released by the progression of the lever operation. Therefore, it is difficult to set sufficient allowance for the lever operating amount, which is problematic.